Uzumaki Clan Reincarnation
by TheLightningOverseer
Summary: At almost the same time that Naruto graduates from the academy, Jiraiya finds Takashi, the descendent of a survivor of the Uzumaki clan, and as Naruto and Takashi become steadfast friends, they formulate plans to bring the once great Uzumaki back to existence. Naruto x Karin & Takashi x Honoka
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

_AN: So… Hello! First attempt at fanfiction, though it will definitely not be my last. I had fun writing this beginning chapter of my story, and actually writing down one of my random plot bunnies was a lot of fun. This story is completely inspired by the story Corrupted Realities by the author NBHigham, and I did consult him first about creating a story with a similar idea as his, because I wanted to do a similar story, with Naruto having a relative that was closer to his age, and that came into the picture much later than Isao in his story. _

* * *

"Enter." The voice of the man who had spoken, so old and tired sounding, responded to the polite knocking at the door that was across the room from where he stood, looking out of the room-width window down to the streets below. The man was in a bad mood, yet none of the stress he was feeling showed on his face as he turned towards the door as it was pushed open.

A relatively tall man of about 6' 2" entered through the door and gave the other man a bow, "Hokage-sama, I am back from Uzushiogakure and it seems that your suspicions were correct, the lack of any news from Uzu was in fact because it has been erased from the map, the entire village was simply gone when I arrived. I encountered several teams of what appear to be mop up crews for anyone who would have attempted to return to the village, out of the 15 nin I encountered, 14 were guaranteed dead but one escaped when he managed to layer no less than 11 genjutsu onto me to cover his escape."

"Good job Minato, were there any survivors that you could find?" There was a glimmer of hope in the aged Hokage's eye as he awaited the response of the now identified Minato.

Minato seemed to wait for a second, as if conflicted, "There was only one person that I found, he was hidden underneath a substantial amount of rubble from a building, and the only thing that kept him alive was a seal array that was tattooed onto his body that seemed to make his body resistant to blunt force. I cleared away the rubble from the man and began to question him, but the only thing that he told me after I identified myself as a Konoha nin was "You will find us where the river ends, and the whirlpool begins. I have been unable to deduce the meaning of the riddle, and so I give my final report.

In response to the primary object, to determine the condition of Uzushiogakure, the village was reduced to rubble, and by the time I had arrived, anything and everything that was of value in the village was either destroyed or taken by the invading forces. To the secondary objective, I found the location of one survivor who managed to hide from the invading forces, but he succumbed to wounds he received from the attack, and died only a few minutes after I found him, and the only lead that I found on the locations of survivors was his riddle."

The Hokage nodded his head sadly, "Uzushio was a great ally to Konoha, and we need to make the location of any survivors a top priority. Iwa and Mizu will surely have the same task we do, except they will likely kill any survivors that they find. I am sure that any survivors will have already gone deep into hiding, and the only lead we have is that riddle."

The Hokage turned his head to address a man who was standing in a corner of the room, dressed in all black ANBU gear, he wore the matching mask covering his face, "Go find Kushina Uzumaki immediately and have her brought her, she will need to be questioned to see if she understands this riddle any more than we do."

With a swift bow the man disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Hokage to stare at the resulting pile of leaves left in his office in distaste. 'I do wish the ANBU would wait until they leave the room to shunshin, the leaves are rather annoying.'

Completely dropping the previous mask of formality, Minato opened his mouth again to speak, "So do you think will find any survivors Hiruzen? If there are any, they will be gone so far off the grid that we won't find them. If there is nothing at wherever the riddle hints to, we will have no leads what so ever to find them. And while the Uzumaki have close ties to Konoha, it is nothing that would make any of them want to come here, unless Kushina could somehow convince someone that we find."

Hiruzen shook his head slowly, "I don't know Minato, I don't think there will be any survivors to find, and we will likely never know where the riddle hints to. Kushina-chan is likely the last Uzumaki left in the world, the entire village with everyone in it was killed, there may have been a few ninja out on missions, but even that is highly unlikely with the war going on, I am sure that Uzushio and the Uzumaki are done."

* * *

As it turned out, all of Hiruzen's predictions were true, no survivors were ever found of the Uzumaki clan, the once proud and noble Fuuinjutsu masters were wiped off of the map, and the last known Uzumaki knew nothing of their proud art, sent to Konoha at such a young age that she was, she was never trained in her family's art.

* * *

"So, you have it confirmed then? There really is an Uzumaki family in Hoshigakure?" Hiruzen was doubtful, he had searched for over nineteen years with no fruition, and yet as if dropped into his lap he found an Uzumaki orphan in Hoshigakure.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Yeah there is no doubt about it. I snuck into the village to check out that magical meteorite that I heard rumors of, and as I was leaving Hoshigakure I saw the boy with red hair, talking with another boy named Sumaru saying that his name was Takashi Uzumaki. So I of course stuck around and followed the boy, turns out he lives in an apartment alone."

Hiruzen seemed thoughtful for a second, "Did you find out what his parents' names were?"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side and called out jubilantly, "Would the Legendary Jiraiya NOT find out their names!? Of course I found out their names! And you are going to love this sensei, apparently the brat's mother was no one important, but the father was Hideki Uzumaki! None other than the younger brother to Kushina! I found Naruto's family member, and not just family, his COUSIN! You should begin communicating with the Hoshikage immediately to have the kid moved here, it would honestly do them both good to have family, especially with how isolated that Naruto is from the other kids here."

Hiruzen let a smile come across his usually tired face, "Good work Jiraiya, if this all works out, and we get the boy moved here, we could very well see the rebirth of an Uzumaki clan in Konoha."

* * *

_So if any of you don't know, Hoshigakure is real, all people mentioned from there are real so far except for my Uzumaki OC's. Please review with any comments, questions or advise if you have any._

_-TheLightningOverseer_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_AN: So I got a few reviews, I guess that there really aren't a huge number of people willing to review for the first chapter, but that's fine. One person said they were going to withhold any judgment until later on in the story, and that makes sense to me. The other one said that I should remove my OC from the story? You have to understand, the OC MAKES the story here. Takashi being brought to Konoha makes a lot of changes to the canon universe. However, if I were to do another story where I have Naruto be told who the Uzumaki are at a young age, and trained in Fuuinjutsu at a young age, would that be more enjoyable? I know how I would plan all of that out as well, if anyone is more interested in that._

There were a lot of things that Naruto knew he would never be able to change, he was alone in the world, and he couldn't change that. Everyone in the village hated him; he had also come to terms with that. As Naruto crawled out of the dumpster he had hid in to avoid another group of drunken men, he couldn't help but feel that he could never change people's opinions of him.

'Why does everyone hate me so much? I do my best to always be nice, I have never even done anything mean to anyone, EVER! So why do they hate me?' It was a depressed but swift jog back to the apartment that the eight year old Naruto called home, he didn't want to get caught by the group of men, no one had ever caught him, as he could always plan out an escape if anyone ever tried to chase him.

'It doesn't matter, once I join the academy in two days, they will stop messing with me. Jiji told that everyone in the village respects the ninja, so no one would dare hurt me then! And then I will become the greatest ninja in the village, to prove them all wrong, and show them that they never had anything to fear from me.'

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get back to his apartment, as he had been nearly all the way across the village to the only food store that sold him decent food at a normal price. However, as Naruto pushed open the door to his shoddy apartment, he nearly jumped in surprise at seeing three people already in his apartment, and quickly began to formulate a plan to run.

'If I kick the door shut then I should have at least 2 and a half seconds before they get out onto the street, from there I can already be on the roof in 2. In another minute and a half I will be in Jiji's office.' This was Naruto's escape plan if he found anyone in his apartment that wanted to hurt him, the first time someone tried to ambush him in his apartment, they had stupidly knocked over a plant that tipped Naruto off to trouble, so he had been back out of the apartment and in the Hokage's office before they heard him enter the apartment.

This time however, Naruto stopped for a second to examine who was in his apartment, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief as they all turned towards him, and he saw the Hokage's aged and grizzled face. However, Naruto did not recognize the other two people that were with him, though they appeared to be no threat.

"Jiji? What is going on, and who are these people?" Naruto's hesitant questioning was a sharp contrast from the boisterous tone he usually used, and this keyed both Hiruzen and Jiraiya in to the fact that Naruto had probably been chased again. It was only in the heat and aftermath of conflict that Naruto's mask ever slipped after all. Naruto had gotten too good at wearing a mask that he never had to think to act like the goofball that he portrayed himself as.

Hiruzen however smiled, "Naruto, this is Takashi; he has just come here from Hoshigakure at my personal request. He is an orphan just like you, but he lost his parents when he was a toddler. Takashi's last name is Uzumaki. This is your cousin Naruto."

Naruto moved across the room and embraced the complete stranger, a boy with flaming red hair that was in a spiky style similar to Naruto's own. He wore a black tee shirt with a blood red swirl on the back, and dark blue pants. The boy had a somewhat reserved almost shy feel about him, and he moved back in shock for a second, before returning the embrace that Naruto had initiated.

It was several seconds before Naruto finally broke off the hug, but instantly his mind moved to the questions that he now had. "Jiji, if this is my cousin, then that means that you know who my parents are, all of this time, you always told me that you didn't know who they are."  
Hiruzen mentally cringed, he had been hoping that Naruto would late longer before beginning to ask questions, "Alright Naruto, sit down while me and Jiraiya here tell you about the Uzumaki clan, this is going to take a while so prepare yourself."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Takashi already knows everything about the Uzumaki clan, his father left him several scrolls on the history of the Uzumaki clan, as well as other things that we will go into detail about later."

Naruto sat down on the couch next to Takashi, as he tried to sift through his emotions. On one hand, he HAD family now, Hokage-jiji had tracked down a family member, and now he was here. However, this also meant that all along he had known who his parents were, which was one of the only things that Naruto wanted to know, more than why everyone in the village hated him. But now, here he was, being told that the Uzumaki were a clan, and that he had a cousin that had been brought to Konoha.

Jiraiya continued talking, "The Uzumaki clan founded a Hidden Village named Uzushiogakure, on an island off the coast of Konoha actually. However, during the Third Great Shinobi War, a coalition of Iwa and Kiri nin managed to get on the island and using their combined might on the surprised village, they destroyed the entire village and killed everyone on the island. That was the perceived end of the Uzumaki, and it was believed that there were no survivors other than Kushina Uzumaki, your mother Naruto, who was in Konoha."

Hiruzen cut Jiraiya off, "We may have found out recently who your mother was Naruto, but we still do not know who your father is. Now, the Uzumaki clan was exceptionally skilled in Fuuinjutsu, the sealing arts, and this led to their destruction during the war. Konoha and Uzushio were close, and it was a hard day for everyone in Konoha. Every chuunin and Jounin in Konoha has the Uzumaki clan swirl on the shoulder of their flak jackets in a sign of friendship."

Naruto stopped as he choked back a sob, he may not have known any of them, but it was very hard to hear that his family had been so important, and now it was gone. But Naruto stopped, and wiped his eyes before speaking, "So does this mean that Takashi and I really are the last Uzumaki? Or is it possible that there are other survivors out there like Takashi?"

Hiruzen seemed conflicted before answering, "Jiraiya and I searched for nearly two decades before finding Takashi in Hoshigakure, so while it seems unlikely, I believe that there very well could be other survivors out in the world."

Naruto stood up as more tears pushed out of his eyes, "Then I will make it my new life long goal, to not only become Hokage someday, but to reunite all of the Uzumaki left around the world, and recreate them here in Konoha!"

Hiruzen smiled, this was what a lot of the shinobi council wanted, the Uzumaki were a very powerful clan, and to have them resurrected in Konoha would do wonders for Konoha. "Now Naruto, there is actually one other thing. If you wish to have the Uzumaki clan reincarnated in Konoha, then you will have to have a clan head."

Naruto smiled, "Then I will do it, it seems fitting that I be the leader if I bring the clan back together!"

Hiruzen nodded, "However Naruto, there is something on that subject we haven't addressed. Your mother Kushina was the eldest daughter to Isao Uzumaki, the son to the clan head Akio. Takashi's father was Kushina's younger brother, and the one who was next in line as clan head after Isao. Now, by all legitimate claims, Takashi IS the Uzumaki clan head after his father's death nearly 5 years ago. Now, it is up to you, Takashi. Do you want to stay clan head and be the leader, or will it be up to Naruto?"

Takashi seemed uncertain, and bit at his lip nervously, "Well my father always told me that I could be the one to bring the Uzumaki back to greatness, but I don't want to do that, I prefer to just study the Fuuinjutsu scrolls that he left me. He also told me about all of the politics that you have to deal with, and I don't want to have to deal with that."

Naruto smiled at Takashi, "Thank you!" And he embraced him in another hug, "Wait, how old are you Takashi?"

Takashi laughed at Naruto, "Well I am 12 right now, and I have been studying the Fuuinjutsu scrolls since my father…. Passed. Though I never took any formal ninja training, my father did teach me quite a few things."

Hiruzen nodded, "Well that should work out okay, and I can probably place you in the fourth and final year at the ninja academy, which actually begins in just two days."

Takashi nodded his head in agreement, "That's fine, now I have a question, where will I actually be staying?"

"Ah how could I have forgotten?" Hiruzen reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope, "Inside of this envelope you will find the deed and keys to your new house that you and Naruto can both live in. I put the deed to the house in the Uzumaki clan name, so as of now, you can both now live in the official Uzumaki Clan Property in Konoha." He said with a large smile.

Now words cannot express the happiness and joy that Naruto felt as Hiruzen handed him the deed, "Thank you so much Jiji! I can never thank you enough for this! So where is this house at anyway?"

_So how was it? Chapter Two, a little bit longer than the first one, but this is the chapter size you should probably expect. Around 1.75k words to maybe 2.5k will be the longest. They are a little short compared to other stories but I do want to be able to put out maybe daily, or bi-daily chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._


End file.
